Four O' Clock
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Alternate Universe. No witches, no white lighters, everyone is just plain human. Leo and Piper struggle to find one another. Is Leo/Piper focused, but does include all other characters. - **Finished**
1. Header

~ Headers ~

Title: Four O' Clock

Author: Dylan Shelby

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Charmed. That belongs to WB, creators, and producers. This is not for profit, don't sue.

Summary: Alternate Universe. No witches, no white lighters, everyone is just plain human. Is Leo/Piper focused, but does include all other characters.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Author's Notes 1: Hello. Just a few quick notes before I get on with the story.

1. All lyrics are sung and/or written by The Dixie Chicks

2. ~*~ means a break

3. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ - means a significant break (found in Chapter 7)

4. I will post a chapter every other day (unless it is the weekend).

5. I would like to invite you to my site. It is www.commstat.com/legends.htm. I do have a Charmed Section there under 'Junk Drawer'.

Author's Notes 2: This story will actually be part of a series entitled: Time's Clock. There will be four stories in it. The first of course is this one. The others are as follows:

Three O' Clock: Prue/Andy focused  
Four O' Clock: Leo/Piper Focused  
Five O' Clock: Phoebe/Cole Focused  
Six O' Clock: Paige/? focused. (Haven't quite figured out who I want yet.

(Of course not written in that order.)

Just click to the next part and start the story. And please review I do love them. :)

~ Dylan Shelby


	2. Teaser and C 1

Teaser:

It was freezing out in the snow of Paris. It wasn't what she had wanted out of the night and to top it off she had been walking nearly all day and much into the evening and her stomach was begging for food. She decided she had enough of walking and sat down on the bench that was near her apartment.

Gurgle.

Guurrgglle.

Guuurrrgggllle.

Her stomach didn't seem to want to SHUT UP!

"Would you like a piece of gum?" The voice startled her and she quickly turned to see him standing next the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me Piper."

Piper tried to think of a reason, but all of hers were to hopeful and she knew better than to tell him. "I don't know Leo. Why are you here?"

~*~*~*~

_I made a promise to myself  
Locked it away deep down inside  
Told my heart we'd wait it out  
Swore we'd never compromise_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

"Hello?"

"Piper where are you?"

"I'm at SFO, where are you?"

"Are you serious? I just called Dan and he told me that you were in New York for some seminar."

"You talked to Dan?"

"Yes. You're not back because..."

"Yes I'm back because..."

"Piper."

"Prue."

"You know I'm leaving for the weekend right?"

"Yes Prue I know. I still have my key and the manor belongs to me as well."

"Okay. Be careful Piper. I love you. See you soon."

"Bye Prue. Say hi to Andy for me."

Piper hung up the phone and looked around the airport. Nothing had really changed and Piper was grateful. Too much of her life had already changed and any more and she might bust. She put her phone back in her purse and took her luggage and left to find a cab.

~*~

Once back at the manor Piper started to relax. She had done something completely un-like her and she had been nervous. However the more she went through with her plan the more she felt better. She was putting things right. Righting old wrongs and the one person that counted more than any of them was graduating day after tomorrow.

She took her luggage up to her old bedroom and saw that it looked much like it did when she left it fifteen months ago. Good 'ole Prue though had kept the dust out and so it looked like she hadn't left it at all. Which made her want to cry. Everything had gone to Hell in a hand basket and it had taken her fifteen months of crying, anger, and self pitying to get herself to defy her pride and come back to San Francisco.

She still didn't have a master plan for when she saw him, but she knew that she was going in the right direction. The feeling in her gut told her so. Even if they couldn't get back together at least she could get some closure and peace out of the deal. It was then that she heard the phone ringing and went downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Piper is that you?"

"Phoebe? What are you doing?"

"Prue called me and told me that you were going to be in New York. I wanted to see when..."

"Oh well she called Dan and that is where he said I was going to be. I just had a stop in New York. I was on my way back home." She explained to her sister.

"Does this mean you are back for good?"

"No, it means that I have three months left in Paris and then I'll be home."

"Piper, are you back because..."

_Was everyone going to keep asking her that?_

"Yes."

"Be careful. I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Phoebe."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She needed to get out of the house.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

_Oh I'd rather be alone  
Like I am tonight  
Then settle for the kind of love  
That fades before the morning light_

~*~*~*~

She got made up and decided to go and visit P3. She had left it in the hands of her co-workers while still retaining ownership. It had been a very long time since she had seen it. The line was long which was a good sign and she made her way to the front of the line.

"Piper is that you?" Jason, the bouncer asked.

"It's me Jason. How are you doing?"

"Can't complain. Are you coming back?"

Piper shook her head, "No, not today anyway. I should be back in a few months."

"Well the place hasn't been the same without you. It's great to see you."

Piper smiled, "Thanks Jason. I miss this place too."

She went in and took a look around. And smiled when she noticed that nothing had changed. She went to the bar and saw Aviva, a girl she had taken under her wing nearly two years ago. "Piper!" she yelled and came running toward her. The girls hugged, "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Aviva asked. "I'm not back. Just visiting for the weekend. I didn't even think I was going to make it back here."

"That's cool. Doug is gone for the evening. You know that tomorrow is his anniversary." "Actually I had forgotten, but I think that is wonderful. So how is everything going?" She was glad that she had decided to let Doug run her club. She had thought she was done with restaurant's until Chef Thomas Jenkins came in and offered her the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to go to Paris and cook with some of the best chefs in the world.

"Piper, it's fine. Really. Everything is going just fine. It will be great when you are back, but for right now things are fine." Aviva assured her.

"Thanks."

"Look at this!" Aviva exclaimed as she held her hand out so that Piper could look at the ring, "Jason?" Piper guessed. "Of course. I can't thank-you enough for hiring him." Piper rolled her eyes, "No problem. Glad it worked out for you." Aviva smiled dreamily, "Yeah. Say have you seen Leo yet?" "Leo? No, I haven't why?" "No reason. Just thought you would have seen him by now." Piper shook her head not wanting to go into the whole Leo/Her/Dan/Lily problem. "Oh hey, I would love to catch up, but I've got customers over there. _I would hate to have the boss catch me slacking_." she laughed and then left.

Piper needed a drink. However she needed to go and see her office. It was a compulsion she couldn't put off. She entered into the locked room and sighed with relief. Everything was normal. Blissfully normal. Even if everything else fell apart at least there were a few things that stayed normal. With everything as it should be she left the office and locked it.

On her way to get her drink she ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Piper apologized. "Oh it's no problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." the woman apologized. "Lily?" Piper asked. "Piper?" surprise written on both of their faces. "Oh my. I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you were still in Paris." "I just came back for a visit. Wanted to make sure the club was still here." Piper explained.

Lily nodded her head with understanding. "Well this is awkward." "Uh Huh." Piper agreed. They looked everywhere, but at one another, "Listen Piper. I know that we left with bad blood between us, but if you ever would like to talk about it my number is still the same. There are some things I think you need to know." Piper realized that Lily really was offering up an olive branch, "If I have time while I'm here I will. Otherwise I can call you?" Lily nodded her head, "Of course. Have a good night Piper. And it _is_ really nice to see you." "You too." Lily smiled and then waved as she left.

Now Piper really needed a drink.

~*~*~*~

_Silence stared me in the face  
And I finally heard its voice  
It seemed to softly say  
That in love you have a choice_

~*~*~*~

She had just gotten in the house when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag, clicking it open, and then taking her jacket off.

"Hello?"

"Piper? Where are you?"

_Dan._

"I'm back at the hotel. What is going on? Do you realize the time?"

"2 AM. That is why I am calling."

_Actually it was only 11:00 her time._

"You're checking up on me?"

"I wouldn't have to if you told me the truth."

"And what truth would that be?"

"That you aren't in New York. You're back in San Francisco aren't you?"

"What if I were?"

"I KNEW it! You went back to see Leo didn't you?"

"Dan I don't have time to discuss this right now. I am tired and I would like to sleep."

"You go to sleep and think about what you're doing."

"And what is it that I am doing?"

"You're cheating on me."

"Dan I'm NOT cheating on you. I haven't seen Leo and this is the end of the conversation!"

"Let me just say this Piper. You just keep telling yourself that it is a lie Piper and see if anyone ever believes it."

With that he hung up the phone. And Piper wished that she was on a regular phone so she could slam it!

She went upstairs and decided to take a shower. After that she would crawl into her bed and pretend this day never happened.

~*~

End of Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

_I believe in love  
I believe in love  
Yes I believe in love_

~*~*~*~

Saturday had finally come and Piper was grateful. Yesterday had been a killer. Dan had called again and accused her of cheating. She lied and said she wasn't, but he didn't need to know that she had been emotionally cheating on him since they had left for Paris. And the final shout had come from him telling her he was leaving. And Piper was relieved. And that made her feel guilty.

It had NOT been a good day yesterday. However after today she should be fine. However her resolve and courage were quickly leaving her with each minute passing. She hadn't seen him in fifteen months and they way they had left it she wondered if he ever wanted to see her again.

~*~

"Leo Wyatt"

And Piper watched with pride as Leo walked across the stage to receive his diploma. She always knew that he was going to make it. Even though they were broken up she was still very proud of him. She knew he was going to make an incredible doctor. He had a gift of empathy that made his patients trust him and he was so honest that their trust was never misplaced.

She watched him as he walked off. They had called Lily's name awhile back. The woman after Leo was the last one and that was when the clapping started in full. The graduates all congratulated one another and then walked off to find their families.

Piper who had lost the courage the moment she saw him made a quick exit for the door. She didn't stop when she heard her name being called and quickly jumped into her jeep and left for her home. And when she was a safe distance away she started to cry. Not the heart breaking sobs that she was feeling because then she couldn't drive, but tears were streaming down her face. 

When she drove up to her home she parked the jeep back in the garage where it would sit for another three months, and realized that she had no recollection of how she had gotten back home. She started to cry in earnest and went straight to her room.

~*~

It was nearly 8:30 by the time she came back out having fallen asleep. She looked at herself in the mirror and started laughing. She looked horrible, but she felt a little better. She still wished her sister's were there though. As she walked down the stairs she wished that she had turned on some lights before she had gone upstairs.

Slowly she turned on the entry way light and then the living room and then into the kitchen. She was hungry and soon her stomach would be growling if she didn't get something into it. She wanted something simple and noticed that Prue had peanut butter, jelly, and bread all in the fridge. And Piper smiled. There was nothing as simple as a PB and J sandwich.

As she started to cut the sandwich into triangles the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door and stood there shocked by who she saw. "Leo?" she asked. The last question to leave her mouth for the next three minutes.

Leo stood there just as shocked. He thought he had seen her leave the ceremony, had even called out, but figured that it wasn't her. That would be too good to be true. "Piper? Can I come in?" Piper nodded her head and stepped back to let him in. She closed the door and continued to stand there waiting for the dream to fade away or nightmare depending on how all of this played out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I live here?" she ventured. He rolled his eyes, "I know you live here, but you still have three months left in Paris or are you back for good?" Always had to get straight to the point. "No I'm just here visiting. I'm leaving tomorrow." she admitted. He nodded his head confused as to why she was back at all. "Were you at my graduation?" She nodded her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I knew Prue was gone for the weekend. And I saw the lights turned on so I thought I might check to make sure it wasn't you."

Now they both stood there not talking. It use to be so different between them. They were inseparable and then with two little mix-ups and they were in different countries and miles apart. She missed him. It was killing her to look at him now and not touch him, but she had done this so she was going to have to live with it.

"I guess I'll go." he finally said. "Wait! Don't go. I was just about to eat dinner, would you like to join me?" Her eyes begging him to join her. He could never refuse her. "Sure, what are you having?" It was then she started to laugh, "Fifteen months in Paris learning to cook with the best chefs and I'm making Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches." Leo laughed at that too. "Really?" he asked following her into the kitchen. "Mmhm. Didn't really feel like cooking for just myself."

He didn't say anything and just watched her as she moved around the kitchen getting another plate and making his sandwich. And as he watched her he realized that no matter what happened between them he would always love her. And that terrified him. "So how is Paris?" he asked when she set the plate in front of him.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Boring." she answered. "Boring? How can Paris be boring?" She didn't say anything. It was boring because she had been sharing it with Dan. "How is the hospital working out?" she asked changing the subject. "It is fine. I like the staff and it isn't too bad." he told her. Then silence prevailed once again.

By the time they were finished Piper couldn't handle it anymore. "We have to talk!" she blurted out. Leo had just shrugged into his coat. "We need to talk Leo. I can't stand this and everything is eating me up." "I agree." he got out of his coat and hung it back up. "Let's go into the living room." he followed her in. This was the moment both had feared and dreamed about for fifteen months and now it was here.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

~*~*~*~

_I believe in love  
A love that's real  
Love that's strong  
Love that lives on and on  
Yes I believe in love_

~*~*~*~

"You know it's one thing to know your life is messed up. It's another to realize that you are the one that messed it up."

"What are you talking about Piper?"

"I mean I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance to explain what happened and then I made a rash decision and here I am."

She stood up then and started to pace. "I guess I did the proverbial, cut my nose to spite my face. I mean I never wanted Dan. It's just that when I saw you were with Lily I reacted and did the only thing I knew to make you realize how much that hurt to see you with her."

"Piper I was never WITH Lily. She came on to me. And then she kissed me and I was so surprised that I couldn't even think."

"That's where part of the anger comes in Leo. I TOLD you that she wanted you! And YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" 

"SO YOU WENT AND SLEPT WITH DAN? HOW IS THAT FAIR?"

Piper took a breath and calmed down Leo doing the same.

"Listen Leo. I'm sorry. But I didn't sleep with Dan until after I got to Paris. He came over that night we broke up and he listened to me cry. Then he slept on the couch. I couldn't sleep with him so soon after. And..."

She did not want to go into how HUGE her mistake had been. It was all rash and impulsive and very un-like her. Which of course caused her nothing but trouble.

"I'm sorry too Piper. I never meant for any of this to get so far where we ended up spending fifteen months apart. I just don't know what to do now."

"I don't either Leo." it was then that she started to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of him to show her weakness, but deep down inside it was a desire in her to do so. She hadn't cried in fifteen months. She knew Dan couldn't stand to see her cry and would always leave when he thought she was about to. But Leo, her Leo was always strong enough to see her cry. 

He had always been there for her. Had loved her for so long and the moment when their relationship was put to the test she failed. And with that thought the tears came a new. "Piper what is wrong? Come here." he guided her to the couch and into his lap. His arms held her and his hands rubbed her back as she cried. "I'm so sorry Leo." she said through sobs. "I'm so sorry." she kept repeating.

"I'm sorry too." he whispered. He continued to hold and soothe her. Never letting her go. He had missed this. Missed having her in his arms. Missed kissing her. Missed everything... he had to stop that train of thought right there. There was still so much they had to work through and she was vulnerable right now. Not a good place for either of them to be in.

Her tears eventually stopped and Piper whose head was resting on Leo's shoulder looked up at him. And right then neither of them could resist. The kiss was hesitant, tender and so very peaceful. It was like coming home from a long journey. And when Piper sighed the flood gates opened and soon they couldn't stop kissing. The passion building and building. Until they both looked at one another and stopped.

"We can't do this.." they said at the same time and laughed. "Yeah. We still have much more to talk about." Piper agreed. Leo shook his head. "I should be getting back. I have work tomorrow and you have a flight. Do you need a ride?" She shook her head. Before she could think she blurted out, "Would you sleep with me?" She closed her eyes, "I mean will you stay and sleep? I don't mean have sex or anything, but it's been so long and I've missed you and ..." He stopped her with a kiss.

"I thought you would never ask."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

_I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile_

~*~*~*~

The sun shown down on Piper's face and gently woke her up with it's warm rays. When Piper finally did wake up she noticed that she was the only one in bed. Many reasons for Leo's departure flew through her head, but the only thing that stuck in her heart was that he was gone. It was time to get that closure.

She took a shower, got dressed, and dialed a number on the phone.

~*~

"Good morning Piper."

"Good morning Lily."

"Please, why don't you come in." Lily stood back and allowed Piper to enter her apartment.

"Why don't you take a seat on the sofa and I'll get us some coffee."

Piper nodded and walked to the sofa and sat down. Lily's apartment was the same as Piper had remembered it. Maybe not much had changed. Just the one thing in her life she hadn't wanted changed.

Lily came out with a coffee set and placed the tray on the coffee table. She poured a cup for Piper and herself and allowed Piper to stir in her cream and sugar.

"So I take it that you finally want to talk." Lily prodded.

Piper nodded, "Yes. I need some closure before I go back to Paris and so I decided to take you up on your offer."

"How do you want to do this? Questions? Stories? What?"

"Why did you kiss Leo?"

Lily closed her eyes.

"The same reason you did Piper. Because I was in love with him. I wanted him back and in a moment of desperation I kissed him. That was of course when you walked in. He was so angry when you left. Told me to stay away from him and you from now on. And if I had ruined what he and you had he would never talk to me again."

Piper digested everything that Lily had said.

"Was it worth it?" Piper asked.

"Loosing Leo's friendship? No. It wasn't worth that. Making you realize that you couldn't have Leo all to yourself, yes. Let's make no mistakes about it Piper. You and I were never friends and we aren't friends now. The only reason we hung out was because of Leo."

"So why did you want to clear things up?"

"Your making him miserable. I hate watching it. Knowing that I was the reason for it. I can only fix things so far. The rest is up to you and Leo."

"Well this has been enlightening." Piper's sarcasm on a full high.

"I'm sorry Piper, but you wanted the truth. And I'm not going to lie to you. I still want Leo, but I'm never going to have him. He made that painfully clear. But I still have a chance of friendship with him. And for that I am willing to do whatever it takes to get that back. Even if it means getting the two of you back together."

Piper stood up. She had heard enough. "Thank-you just the same Lily. I know this must be hard." "Just a word of advice Piper. Do whatever you can to get him back. He's worth it."

"I know."

And then Piper left Lily's apartment and walked out of the building. She had a lot to think about. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked exasperated.

"Piper?"

"Leo?"

"Hey. I'm sorry that I left so early, but the hospital called me and I had to leave quickly. I wanted to leave a note, but I couldn't find paper and I didn't get a chance to call you until now."

"That's fine. I'm glad you called."

"So you're going back today?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving very soon. I need to get home and get packed."

"Well I'll let you go. I'm glad you came Piper. I really am."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And she hung up the phone. And suddenly everything seemed that much better. She got into her jeep and drove to the house.

~*~

"Piper is that you?" Prue called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah it's me." she called back.

Prue came in the room and the sisters hugged. "God it's been so long since I've seen you. You've lost weight." Prue commented. Piper laughed, "Yeah I have." Prue gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry sweetie. So how did this weekend go?"

Just then Andy walked in. "Hey Piper! How's it going?" he gave her a hug, "I'm doing fine. How is it going with you?" "I can't complain." Piper nodded and smiled, "Well I better get packed. I need to leave here in an hour." "I'll take you." Prue interrupted. "Thanks." Piper said and left. Nothing like getting some sisterly comfort before she left.

An hour later they were leaving for the airport. "So how did this weekend go?"

Piper took a deep breath because she was going to have to tell her sister everything. "I chickened out at the graduation and left before he could see me. Then he was passing by the house and saw a light turned on and knew that you weren't home. Which am I to understand that you talk to him?" Prue smiled, "You know I do. He keeps tabs on you like you do on him. Seriously it can be pathetic. Now get back to your story."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Fine. So he came in and we had dinner. And then before he was about to leave I blurted out that we had to talk. So we talked. He thought that I had slept with Dan the night we broke up. Anyway it got to be too much and I started crying, and then he was holding me, and then we were kissing and it felt sooo good. I've missed him so much. And then I asked him to spend the night with me. NOT have sex, just sleep. Then this morning I woke up and he wasn't there. So I called Lily and went to her apartment and she explained what happened and now I'm heading back to Paris."

Prue didn't say anything.

"It's pathetic I know, but I don't know..."

"Piper it isn't pathetic. You are still in love with him. This is just the confusing part. You'll get through it. You both will. You only have three months left in Paris and then you'll be home. Sure you'll have to get rid of Dan, but I'm sure that won't be bad..." "Actually he already broke up with me. Figured out I was lying to him and that I was here to see Leo." Piper interrupted.

"Well there you go. He's out of the way. You've talked with Leo. It's going to take a while, but you will get him back. And before you know it you'll be planning your wedding."

And by that time they were at the airport. Piper got out and so did Prue. The sisters hugged, "Thank-you Prue. I really needed that."

"Your welcome. Call me when you get back to Paris so I know your okay."

"Alright. Bye!"

They hugged again and then Piper walked into the airport.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life_

~*~*~*~

"À où?"

"27 de l'Av. d'Hiver. "

The cab driver sped off and Piper looked out the window as the city of Paris flew by. It had been a long flight back to Paris and given Piper exactly what she didn't want. Time to think. And the more she thought the more she got upset.

The past swirled around and took her back to where she didn't want to be. She knew the reason that she had started to hang out with Dan was because Leo was so busy with school and Lily was always there. She just wanted to be even. Which was petty and quite stupid of her. She knew Leo loved her. Knew that he would never do that, but she had no faith and trust in Lily. She knew that Lily wanted Leo and had repeatedly told Leo about her concerns, but they were all laughed off.

And that was what really hurt Piper. That Leo didn't believe her. Didn't trust her judgment enough to pay attention to what she said. He kept scoffing it off like she was nutty. That he and Lily had been over for three years before he met Piper. That there was nothing there because he didn't want Lily even _if _she did want him. So in retaliation Piper started to hang out with Dan. A guy that she had met while cooking at a restaurant. 

He was nice and he was good looking. In her subconscious she knew exactly what she was doing, but to the rest of her she just knew the idea of being friends with Dan appealed to her. And then when she had walked in to see Lily kissing Leo, Piper lost it. She screamed and Leo screamed. Each accusing each other of what they knew wasn't true, but both were hurt. And they didn't want to place the blame where it belonged. On them. So they broke up and Piper ran off to Paris with Dan and Leo... well that is what Piper didn't know.

Piper noticed that they were nearing her apartment and so took her money out and paid the cabbie. She got out and walked across the street. As she approached her stairs she noticed that there was a lump there. "Piper?" it asked.

Dan.

"What are you doing here Dan?" She was tired and she did NOT need this.

"I came to talk to you."

"Dan I'm tired. I really don't want to discuss this right now. Can we please talk about it tomorrow?"

"Okay. How about breakfast?"

"That's fine."

"I'll see you here at seven."

And Dan left. SEVEN? Oh it didn't matter all that much. She needed her sleep and she did need to apologize to Dan. He wasn't a bad guy. He was just a pawn in her game and now he wanted his peace and closure. She owed it to him. And with her resolve she went into her apartment and went to bed.

~*~

There was a knock on the door and Piper answered it.

"Come on in Dan."

He walked in and shut the door. "I went ahead and made us breakfast I hope that is okay?" Dan nodded his head and followed her to the table where Piper had a spread. Always cooking more than she needed to. "This looks wonderful Piper." Dan complemented. Knowing that when this was over he and her were over.

"Thanks."

"So"

"So. I'm sorry Dan. For all of this."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't meant to yell at you or accuse you of cheating."

"No, that's okay. I was in San Francisco. I was there to see Leo and for the past fifteen months I've been stringing you along." Piper confessed and Dan sat there stunned.

"I know. I saw your email from Phoebe and then I saw your plane ticket. I just don't understand why you had to lie to me."

"I'm really sorry Dan. I am. I've been so confused and I've hurt you in the process. Not to mention that I've caused you to waste fifteen months of your life."

"It was worth it Piper. I knew I was a rebound. And all though I know you don't think I did I heard you cry in the night. I just thought by now you would start to get over him."

Piper felt like crying now her guilt over whelming. "I wish there was more than sorry."

He took her hand and patted it. "It's okay Piper. I should have left long ago. Please don't feel guilty. I'm okay. I've actually met someone while I was here and that was also why we needed to talk. So I'm going to go now and I hope you have a wonderful life. I really hope that you find true love Piper."

Piper smiled, "Thank-you." she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And then Dan left.

~*~

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Prue. Phoebe is in trouble."

"What happened?"

"She's been arrested for the murder of Miles."

"MILES?!?"

"Yes, MILES!"

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Andy's partner, Morris knows a lawyer in New York who owes him a favor. So we are going to try and sort this out."

"How was he killed?"

"He was stabbed with her butcher knife. She says she came home and found him. She picked the knife up not thinking about it, but you know police..." Piper heard a noise in the background, "Except for you."

"Andy?"

"Who else? Like I was saying, they have her in custody and since he was killed just moments before she arrived, she has no alibi."

"Oh God Prue! What am I going to do? I can't leave... I..."

"Piper calm down. It is going to be fine. I am going up there and when Andy can he will be there too. You can come when you get the chance. In the meantime I will keep you up to date on everything."

"Okay.... Prue please tell Phoebe I love her and will be there when I can."

"I will. I'll see you soon."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

_I'll Be There, But You Might Not See Me  
It's Never Easy To Get Through  
But When The Laughter Dies Away  
I'll Take Care Of You_

~*~*~*~

"This better..."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Leo?"

"Yeah it's me. I heard about Phoebe and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm doing okay. I'm flying out later this afternoon to see her."

"That's good. Look I'm sorry I woke you. I'll let you get back to sleep..."

"No! It's fine. Besides now I'm up."

"It's good to hear your voice."

"Does this mean you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you Piper. There hasn't been a day I haven't."

They were both silent.

"I need to go Piper. I'll call you later."

"Leo, I miss you too."

"When you get back we'll really talk."

"Thanks for everything Leo."

"I love you Piper. Bye."

"Me too." she said to a dead phone. He still loved her!

~*~

"Please put your tray in the upright position. We will be landing momentarily. S'il vous plaît mettre votre plateau dans la position debout. Nous atterrirons momentanément." 

The flight attendants voice was static-y over the radio, but Piper didn't hear her. All she had thought about for the past three weeks was her sister. Cole had been able to get her out on bail and the sister's pulled together and paid it. 

They had been investigating for a while, but it was almost a dead duck in the water and if they didn't find anything new Phoebe would be put away.

They landed and when Piper walked out to the terminal she saw Prue coming toward her. "I'm so glad you are here." Prue said and put her arms around her sister. Prue was the oldest. The responsible one. The one who took care of everything, but it was so nice to have Piper there. Ever since their mother had died Piper took over the role and when Grams had past away Piper was designated 'mother' by the other two sisters.

And right now Prue needed Piper's comfort. As much as Piper needed hers. "How is it going?" Piper asked as they got into a cab.

"Not good. But Cole found something today so he went to go and check it out. The trial starts tomorrow and if they don't find something soon...."

Prue didn't need to continue. It had been a long and very tiring three weeks. It took them a good while to get Phoebe out and then to figure out who had done this. It was draining. Not to mention that Andy and Piper weren't there. But now that Piper was there perhaps she could get some sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Piper was finally back in Paris and all was well. Phoebe was no longer on trial for murder thanks to Cole. Who knew that people could be so vindictive? And Piper had a huge feeling that she was going to be hearing a lot more about Cole as the time went on. Which was fine because Cole seemed to be exactly what Phoebe needed.

Now if Piper could only get her own life on track. She now had only a month and three weeks left. It was coming down to the wire and soon she was going to have face reality. Which made her think of her favorite cartoon from Calvin and Hobbs where Calvin said, "It's not denial. I'm just very selective about the reality I accept."

Because unfortunately that is how Piper sometimes approached life. And that was not a good thing.

~*~

"Hello?"

"Hey Piper, it's me calling to confirm."

"Phoebe? Is that really you?"

"What? Can't I call you?"

"Yes, but you've never confirmed anything in your life."

"True, but I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Cole?"

"Of course."

"So you two will be here in three weeks?"

"We wouldn't miss it. Cole has already booked the hotel for the four of us and we will come to your apartment and have dinner with you. To see what you have learned so far."

"Gee, thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Piper, this is me Phoebe. Your sister. The one who knows you too well."

"Phoebe I am fine."

"Piper, it will work itself out. I'm sure Leo is counting the days until you come home the same as you've been counting down."

Piper sighed.

"I love you Piper and we will see you in three weeks."

"Love you too Phoebe. See you soon."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 7

Author's Notes: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ As you can tell there was a huge break there. That is there for a reason. "Four O' Clock" is one story in the series. And in the story "Five O' Clock" I will go into detail about what happened at the trial and with Cole. But this is Piper/Leo focused and would have taken too much time to go into the Phoebe/Cole part. So you'll just have to wait.

Sorry!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~

_So Let Them Talk About Us  
Let Them Call Us Funny Things  
People Sometimes Do  
I Don't Care As Long  
As You Know I Love You  
Oh, And You Know I Do_

~*~*~*~

"Piper Halliwell"

Piper walked across and received a handshake from the chef that started it all, Chef Thomas Jenkins. "Piper I'm glad that you decided to come. It has been wonderful working with you." "Thank-you Thomas. Without you I would have gone back a long time ago." They shook hands and smiled for the picture and then Piper continued to walk off.

And in all that time she hadn't seen Leo anywhere. Which to be honest broke her heart. She had wanted him here. Granted this was part of the reason they broke up, but now they were back on their way to mending that relationship. At least that was what Piper was hoping for. She knew it was irrational that of her to expect him to be here, but that didn't matter.

When everything was over Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Andy, and Cole all went out for dinner in celebration. Although Piper's feelings were hurt because Leo wasn't there she still wasn't going to let that bother her. Her family had come and that had meant a lot.

Dinner was great. Cole and Andy kept the sisters entertained with some of their funnier cases and the girls kept them entertained by family secrets. All in all it was a successful evening. However everything felt much better when they deposited Piper off at her apartment.

She felt like the fifth wheel and although everyone had done their best, when you don't have someone with you it still hurts. And compound it with the fact that it was Leo who was missing it just hurt. She looked at her apartment and realized that she did not want to be alone in her apartment. Got her coat and keys and walked out.

~*~

It was freezing out in the snow of Paris. It wasn't what she had wanted out of the night and to top it off she had been walking nearly all day and much into the evening and her stomach was begging for food. She decided she had enough of walking and sat down on the bench that was near her apartment.

Gurgle.

Guurrgglle.

Guuurrrgggllle.

Her stomach didn't seem to want to SHUT UP!

"Would you like a piece of gum?" The voice startled her and she quickly turned to see him standing next the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me Piper."

Piper tried to think of a reason, but all of hers were to hopeful and she knew better than to tell him. "I don't know Leo. Why are you here?"

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~*~*~*~

_I believe in love, I believe in love  
Love that's real, love that's strong  
Love that lives on and on  
Yes I believe in love_

~*~*~*~

"I'm here because I wanted to see you." Leo replied. Piper didn't look up at him. It still didn't seem real. "Were you at my ceremony?" 

"Of course. Had to have some reason to see you. I was in the back and left after you walked down."

That made her smile. "So you're really here?"

"I'm really here. And I've done some sightseeing today and I don't know why you would think this place is boring."

"Well that's because..."

"Because..."

"Are we going to try and work this relationship out? Because if we're not I want you to leave."

"Well I did come all the way to Paris just to watch you get a handshake. I haven't even had some of your cooking."

"Leo..."

"I want you Piper. I've missed you every day you were gone. But I've let my pride stand in the way of calling you and apologizing. And when you came to see me, it threw me for a loop. I saw hope and the more I hoped the more I wanted us to be together again."

Piper didn't say anything. It was too much to process.

"Would you like to come up? I have leftovers."

"Okay."

Leo didn't understand Piper's sudden change, but he knew her and knew that when she was ready she would share. There was a Piper that only he got to see. Her sisters saw her cry and show deep emotion, they saw her closed off and sarcastic, but they never saw the parts that would be ashamed to admit that she possessed. The slightly needy part. The one that was scared to say 'I love you' to him. The parts that made her uniquely her that no one else could pinpoint but him. And that was a gift that Leo never wanted to give up.

Piper left Leo to explore her apartment and she went into the kitchen to heat up some food. This was what she had wanted since they had split. What she had wanted since she was a little girl. He was the promise that Grams had made to her. She had finally found someone who loved her. She was his number one. Or at least would be once they were back on track. 

She put the food on plates and walked to the dinner table. "Food's ready." she announced, but when Leo didn't move she walked over to where he was standing. He was looking at the picture of them. Taken a week before the whole Lily/Dan disaster took place. He had his arms around her waist and she was leaning back on him. They were happy. Sure she was going to be leaving in two weeks for Paris and he couldn't join her, but that didn't matter. Their love was worth the wait.

She touched his shoulder and he jumped. She smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He turned to face her, "No, its okay. I just got wrapped up in the memory of that day." And the twinkle in his eyes let her know exactly what memories he had been thinking about. Which made her blush and allowed him to laugh.

He took her hand and walked back to the table with her. "Wow, this looks wonderful." he exclaimed and took a fork and started to eat. Piper couldn't touch her food. She sat and watched him. She had always been able to tell if her cooking was good by the way that Leo ate it. He was a terrible liar when it came to telling her if the food was good or not. And by his expression now she could tell that he liked it.

After a few bitefuls of food Leo noticed that Piper wasn't eating. "What?" he asked suddenly very self-conscience. She shook her head, "No, tell me what it is Piper." "I've just missed this so much. When everything was so screwed up and I was here telling myself I was happy..."

She stopped and took a breath, "I lied to myself all the time. I kept having these dreams where you would be here and we would be happy..."

Leo took her hands and held them in his, "Piper I know things are screwed up, but if you're ready we can talk about it now."

"Okay, but we better eat because it might be awhile." They both laughed.

~*~

After they finished eating Leo helped Piper wash and dry the dishes. They were playful and having fun, just like they use to. And both knew that this was exactly what they wanted.

They moved to the couch. Each facing the other. Piper let her hair go and Leo watched it as it fell over shoulders. "You're beautiful." he swore. Piper blushed, "Thank-you, but that still isn't getting you out of this conversation."

"I wasn't trying to." he assured her. "I don't know where to start."

"I guess we can start with what happened."

"I was just there studying Piper. I had no idea that Lily would do something like that."

"But Leo I told you! And that is what hurts. That you didn't believe ME. I was right about her."

"What about Dan? Huh? Didn't I tell you that he was bad news?"

"No. You told me you weren't too crazy about him."

"Well I meant to. Why did you start hanging out with Dan?"

"You were always with Lily. And I was always jealous. You guys would talk about school and work, and I felt left out. You didn't do it intentionally. You always tried to steer the conversation to other things, but Lily would start talking about what happened and then you were off on that subject again."

Leo took Piper's hand into his, "I'm sorry Piper. I really am, but why didn't you tell me this before?"

Piper looked away trying to think of what the answer was, "I don't know. I guess because on some level I thought you would figure it out. That you would know what you were doing and stop. Tell Lily that you could never see her again because she caused me pain and that she didn't stand a chance in Hell with you."

"She doesn't. And she hasn't for a very long time. I haven't talked to Lily since you left."

"I know she told me."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, after you left in the morning I thought you had gone for good and I needed some closure. So I went to see her. I had run into her at P3 the night before and she told me we needed to talk. So I took her up on her offer."

"And what did you talk about?"

"She told me that you didn't want her, but that she still wanted you. However, your friendship was important to her and that if she couldn't have you in a romantic way she still wanted to be your friend. And I understood exactly how she felt."

"So you want me as a friend?"

"Do you ever listen to me?"

"I listen and I heard you. But I don't want that kind of relationship with Lily. I want it with you. I don't think I could handle being just your friend."

"I couldn't either."

"So should we becoming to a conclusion now?"

Piper laughed. "I suppose so."

"I want to be with you Piper."

"Me too." 

They both smiled and kissed.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~

_More love, I can hear our hearts cryin'  
More love, I know that's all we need  
More love, to flow in between us  
To take us and hold us and lift us above  
If there's ever an answer  
It's more love_

~*~*~*~

Leo awoke in the bed alone. The sheets were rumpled and a small indention was in the pillow beside him. So he hadn't dreamed any of it. He looked at the clock, 8: 17 am. Hmm... Guess it was time for a Piper hunt.

He got up and walked out of the bedroom. He heard laughter and voices and looked back down at his boxer shorts and quickly went back to change. No sense and repeating a scene from years ago. Well not exactly repeated. He wasn't totally nude this time.

Re-dressed in his attire from yesterday he walked back out again and this time hit something. "I'm sorry I was just looking for the restroom." Leo looked at him, "I'm sorry, you are?" "Oh, I'm Cole Turner. I'm here with Phoebe." 

"Oh you're Cole. It's nice to meet you. My name is Leo and the bathroom is over there." Leo pointed to the door. "Thanks."

"Cole did you find.. Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed and ran up and gave him a hug. "My God it's been nearly two years since I've seen you."

"Same here. Is that the lawyer?"

"Yes." she smiled.

Leo laughed, "Is Piper in the kitchen?"

"You know it."

Leo wandered into the kitchen/dinning room area. "Leo!" Prue exclaimed. "Hey Prue. It's good to see you." "It's very good to see you here." she shot back. "Hello Leo." Andy greeted.

"Hello Andy. How's it going?"

"Same stuff. Just here to see the in-laws."

Piper remained silent in the kitchen and Leo strolled up to her putting his arms around her. "Good morning." he whispered in her ear. Piper smiled. "Good morning."

"I was a little worried when you weren't there." he confessed. She turned from the food and looked at him, "Well there was PERSISTENT KNOCKING on my door. I couldn't very well IGNORE IT!"

"Piper if we had known that Leo was here with you we wouldn't have come." Prue said.

"Speak for yourself." Phoebe replied.

The rest of the morning went on like that until the cab was called and Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Cole all left leaving Leo and Piper alone.

~*~

"All alone." Piper whispered.

"All alone." Leo echoed back.

Piper's back was to the door and Leo was facing her and holding her in his embrace. They started laughing. "Nervous?" he asked. She nodded. "It's just me." he said to her.

"I know, but that is what I'm nervous about. I mean almost nineteen months without each other."

"Are you afraid that the memories are better than the real thing?"

"No. Yes.. Yes I am."

"Well we'll never know unless we try it out."

"Are you sure?" she asked giving him an easy out.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, you go run the bath and I'll find some music."

Leo laughed and walked to the bathroom. It had been a very long time since him and Piper had taken a bath with one another. The first time they made love they were both nervous. So he suggested they take a bath. Get use to the idea and now it was an activity that both loved to do. Since they had just slept again last night Leo knew that she was nervous.

Now as he turned the water off doubts started to plague him. He hadn't had anyone except for the one night stand all those months ago and Piper had been here with Dan. Could she have done this with Dan? Did she still have feelings for him?

"Leo?"

Leo snapped back, "I'm sorry. I must have zoned out."

She gave him a smile and started to strip her clothes away. Her hair had gotten longer and looked like pure silk. In the months that they had been separated Piper had grown even more beautiful. "Your turn."

~*~

"I've missed this." Piper murmured, "I haven't had a bath like this since we split up." 

"Oh and what type of baths have you had?"

"Lonely ones."

He gave her a slanted kiss. "I'm glad."

She could have gotten upset, but knew what he meant. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

"So where do we go from here?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Well you're coming back home. You'll take back over P3 and do whatever it is that you want to do. I'll continue to be a doctor and we'll get married, have kids, and live happily ever after."

"Did you just say marry?"

"Yeah." he grinned at her, "Hold on a sec."

He reached out of the tub for his pants and grabbed something, "Piper Halliwell will you marry me?" He handed her the velvet box.

Piper was stunned. She had not been expecting this. She took the box and opened it. A beautiful diamond flanked by two smaller ones in a platinum setting glowed back at her.

She picked it up and Leo took the box. She continued to look at it, "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Her face lighting up the room.

Leo's face beamed back and after he helped her slide it on her finger sealed the deal with a kiss.

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

~*~*~*~

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you_  
  
~*~*~*~

Piper walked off the plane and onto the onramp. She was waiting to see Leo. It had been over a week since she had last seen him. He had even stayed an extra couple of days in Paris to stay with her, but he did have to leave. If she wasn't so happy or in love she might think her behavior some what pathetic.

"Piper over here!" Prue called. Piper's heart sank a little. Although she loved her sister and missed her terribly, she wanted Leo.

Prue gave her a smile and the girls hugged. "Where is everyone?" Piper asked as Prue took her arm and they walked to the baggage claim. "Leo said he would meet you later. He's got some stuff at the hospital and couldn't make it. Told me to tell you that he is very sorry. And Andy is keeping the car running."

"Now let's see that ring." Prue commanded taking Piper's hand and looking at the ring. "Very beautiful." "Thanks."

Piper laughed and Prue helped her get her luggage.

~*~

Once Piper got home she went straight to her room. It felt good to be home. And to know that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Just as the thought left her mind the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Piper it's me."

"Hello Leo."

"Hi. Listen I'm sorry I have to do this, but one of the doctors has given me the opportunity to assist him in surgery and I won't be back for at least another four hours."

Piper was disappointed, but she understood.

"That's okay. I'll go out to dinner and move back into my room. You come here as soon as you can."

"I will. I love you Piper."

"I love you too."

And they hung up.

~*~

Piper was comfortably ensconced in her bed and dead asleep. She had worn herself out moving everything back into her room and when her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She had wanted to stay awake because Leo was to be there soon, but her body wouldn't obey. 

And that was how Leo found her in the wee hours of the morning. He couldn't even see her face because her hair had covered her and the pillow up. He smiled and then looked back to the door to make sure that the door was locked. No one in the Halliwell family was famous for knocking. And some how even Andy had been influenced by it and barged into rooms as well.

He went to the side where she was sleeping brushed her hair back. He gave her a kiss and then stood up and stripped. He went to the other side of the bed and got in. Scooted over to where Piper was and took her into his arms and drifted into blissful sleep.

A few hours later just before sunrise Piper woke up. She heard the familiar sounds of thunder over head and the rain gently hitting the windows. She loved to waking up to mornings like this. Always very cozy and romantic. And the warmth that had been enveloping her shifted and drew her attention to his presence. Her face lit up.

She didn't want the moment to pass her by. She laid back down and wiggled her body until she was once again in Leo's arms facing him. She started with slow kisses and warm caresses. Gently waking him up. Until finally his lashes started to flutter and he came awake. "Morning." his voice a rumble in his chest.

"Morning." she whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. "Now this is the way to be woken up." She grinned and he kissed her. He continued to hold her, "So what are your plans for today?"

She shook her head, "No plans. Not right now. Let's just enjoy this before we have to face reality."

"No matter what reality has in store for us Piper if you're by my side then I'll be willing to face it."

~*~

The morning was a joyful and wonderful beginning to the day. However the two were separated once they did face reality. Piper needed to go to P3 to catch up on everything and return herself back to where she was before she left. And Leo had to get back to the hospital.

It ended up being a hectic day for both of them and at 11:00 that night Piper was still at the club. Prue and Andy had come in. And Prue had told Piper that Phoebe planed on moving back to San Francisco with Cole. Which was wonderful news.

Leo saw Piper up at the bar and walked over there to her. At that moment she dropped something and bent over to pick it up, "Now that is sight worth coming all the way down here for." She shot up and looked at him, "Leo!" she admonished. And at the same time jumped into his arms wrapping her leather clad legs around his waist.

They kissed and she held on to him. "Does this mean congratulations are in order?" a voice from behind them asked. "Lily." Piper stated. She felt a little childish now, but Leo wasn't letting her go and if he wasn't going to she wasn't going to push it. "Hello Lily." Leo greeted. "Hi Leo. I'm glad to see you two back together." she said sincerely.

Piper smiled, "Thanks Lily." There was an awkward pause, "Well I better get going. I just wanted to say hi."

As she left Leo called out, "I'll see you tomorrow Lily." Then Lily smiled and finally everything seemed right in the world. "I love you." 

"You do huh?" Leo asked.

"More than you will ever know."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "I never thought we would be here again. I'm so glad that I was wrong."

Piper laughed, "Same here."

He finally put her down, "I love you too Piper. Always."

~*~*~*~

End of Chapter 11

End of 'Four O' Clock'

Go to Footers for end notes and explanations.

And thank you so much for reading!


	13. Footers

~*~*~*~ Footers ~*~*~*~

Many things but first things first. 

My most thanks to the following: PearlHarbor, who always leaves a review. I really hope you enjoyed this. To A. Windsor who also always left a review and whose reviews always demanded more. I hope you too have enjoyed this fic. To ChArMeD-101 thank-you so much for the reviews and your praise. To Mimi I'm not sure why I enjoy the 'normal' side of extraordinary characters, but I do I'm glad you do too. To piper and kitkat thanks also for the reviews. To Leanne8582, KC_Piper_fan, and countertiger-x I hope you all enjoyed this and thank-you so much for leaving a review. 

~ Now there are three songs that have helped make this fic and gave me the inspiration to do it. And they are:

"Better Man" by Pearl Jam. Which was originally how I was going to do this fic, but changed my mind and took my title from the song.

"I Still Believe in Love" by The Dixie Chicks. This made me take everything I had thought of earlier and throw it out. I love this song. It is off of the HOME CD. Please check it out. Very much worth it.

"These Days" by Rascal Flatts. It gave me the inspiration to start the fic off. Of course if I had kept on track with the way I was going to have it this whole story would be different, but I like the way it turned out. But the airport scene in the video plus the song itself really helped give me an idea as to where to start.

"Not A Day Goes By" by Lonestar. Just the opening line gave me the idea for Leo. And plus I really like this song.

~ All lyrics can be found on my site. Under Charmed in the Lyrics section. ~

Now as you can tell this is not the end of this fic. There will be more Piper/Leo focused stories set in this universe. And all titles will have a Four in front of it. I mean we still have the wedding after all!

There are two other stories that I am writing that are companion pieces to this fic. There is 'Five O' Clock' which is Phoebe/Cole focused. And it will be coming out next. After that will be 'Three O' Clock' which is Prue/Andy focused. And I will bring Paige into the mix, but that will be a sequel to these three stories.

Thank-you for everything.

My email address is txf1013@ebt.net  
Web address is : www.commstat.com/legends.htm

Email and come and see the site.


End file.
